the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ira'vighet
Origins Iraneth nearly lost herself in the Starwoods once. It's only fitting that she set her home on the border. She no longer has any desire to explore the depths of the Woods, but she affords it great respect. And so her home lies on a nexus of sorts. The heart of her Clan is in an abandoned mine of the Crystalspine Reaches. The cave and tunneling system deep and vast. Alongside one edge is the coast and along the other giant towering Woods. Earth. Sea. Sky. Iraneth sees an eternity wrapped in an infinity in her home. And so she settled here where her surroundings are a constant reminder of caution, wisdom, and endless possibility. - Her partner, Malrith, caught a glimpse of Something in the impetuous Fledgling that he once watched soar into the Starwoods. He saw it realized when their paths crossed once more as she emerged from the Woods part of her potential realized. - The Clan grew up around these two, a great many dragons from their bloodlines and several more from wanderers that came and never left. Clan Symbol The Clan's symbol is a combination of three triple knots. The one at the center is a Valknut, under it is a Triquetra, and under that is a Triskelion. Each knot is on a continuum from the perfectly straight Valknut to the curved Triquetra and finally the swirled Triskelion. Yet they're also linked and blended in a way that forms a unique image. The symbol is a balance of unity and individuality. It conveys a sameness while also being distinct. This symbol conveys the ideals of the Clan well while also being a triplet of triplets. Earth. Sea. Sky. Past. Present. Future. Life. Death. Eternity. Traditions and Customs Most of the traditions and customs of the Ira'vighet Clan are based around a sense of being and identity. A few are done out of necessity. Nedsenket, for instance, must be performed on non-Arcane dragons. Names There is a long held belief that True Names are an echo of the soul. The soul is the essence of a being and comprises all that one is and can be. This is why True Names are incredibly powerful. No one addresses another by their True Name, many are unaware of their True Name themselves. However, the dragons of the Ira'vighet Clan are carefully named based on their characteristics. An odd quirk of Clan names is that they all end in -th. This is a show of honor for its two Original members whose names both ended in -th coincidentally. Members who were adopted into the Clan often choose to keep their own names, a decision that is respected. After all, Ira'vighet is a society centered on identity and would never try to rob another dragon of their's. Courtship, Bonding, and Breeding The dragons of Ira'vighet acknowledge love as the largely incomprehensible emotion that it is, and respect its ability to both harm and heal in turn. Their dealings with love are just as infused with the ideals of choice and individuality as anything else in the Clan is. There are formal Courting Rites that some dragons choose to observe. The Rites include three steps or stages: The Initiation, The Rapport, and The Covenant. As these Rites are a rather involved process usually only those intent on a serious relationship utilize them. Either females or males may be the Initiator and their Intended in turn may be either male or female. Again the official Courtship Rites are rather involved so not every dragon uses them. However, most appreciate the meaning behind them and use, if not all the Rites in full, most of them. No dragon in the history of the Clan has yet to choose to not have a Liga Uavgjort ceremony. A notable adaptation of the Rites usually occurs with poly-amorous pairs. The Intiation step is often logistically awkward for more than two dragons so this step is often done through private discussion. Some will stage a public gifting for the sentiment behind it even if an understanding has already been reached. More casual Flirtations also exist. These may develop into a Courtship relationship, remain casual, or return to a more friendship based relationship. While Courting is usually romantic and made for lifetime unions there are some exceptions. Practices similar to Courting Rites and the Liga Uavgjort ceremony can be used to Bond dragons in intimate and meaningful relationships that aren't quite defined as romantic. It's heavily frowned upon to separate after the Liga Uavgjort however on very rare occasions it happens. When this occurs the two part with no official fanfare. The Bond is not broken because while at least one part of their Oaths will have become Forsworn there is still a Bond between the dragons even if it is one of enmity. The dragons are allowed to enter Courtship Rites with another and Bond to another through the Liga Uavgjort. However, while it is allowed, Forsworn dragons are not looked upon favorably. The Initiation When a dragon wishes to Court another they leave an anonymous gift for their Intended. This is usually done by leaving it near their Intended's home in the Clan; for those who have numerous resting places it may be placed near a favored one. To ensure it reaches the proper recipient some form of identification for the Intended is left with the gift. This step is only asking whether the Intended is open to the idea of Courtship in general. The Initiator remains anonymous to avoid any bias their identity might cause in the Intended's decision. When the gift is given it is wrapped in some way. The Intended can respond in one of three ways. If they leave the gift wrapped then they're not interested. If they unwrap the gift and place both the gift and the wrapping back where they found it then they are interested, but the timing is not right. If they keep the gift and only return the wrapping than they are interested in proceeding. The type of gift given at this stage varies depending on the dragons involved and will often convey the degree of determination and familiarity between the Initiator and their Intended. If a positive response is given then the Initiator will deliver their next gift themselves thus revealing their identity. The Intended can then respond in the same way as before with a "no," a "yes, but not now due to extenuating circumstances," or a "yes." These responses are also conveyed the same way, with the Intended accepting neither wrapping nor gift, unwrapping but not accepting, or accepting the gift. This is because despite the dragons now being face to face the process is supposed to be silent. It is considered disrespectful for the Initiator to plead their case or otherwise sway their Intended during this exchange. They can privately meet up later to have a discussion though. There are also a few other accepted practices that are not technically official. The Initiator will arrive at a time when they could be easily seen. This is meant to show they are unashamed of a potential relationship and willing to overcome and accept rejection even if it's done publicly. The gift is usually more personal in nature to demonstrate that they know their Intended well. If the response is positive then the dragons move on to the next step/stage. The Rapport Unlike the prior step there are no specifics that must be observed other then a minimum time this stage must last for. At the very least it must last for 1 year. This helps ensure that both parties are dedicated and as there are no official restrictions during this stage the wait ends up being fairly inconsequential for the committed. During this stage both dragons become each other's Intended and there is now a mutual exchange of gifts and affection. This period is meant to help the dragons deepen their understanding and appreciation for one another. They are also meant to come to an agreement about what each wants from the relationship. As open relationships and poly-amorous ones are accepted within the Clan this is the period where this is discussed. If the dragons feel they are not compatible then the Courtship ends. If they feel they are compatible, have fair knowledge of what each Intended wants, and the minimum time has passed then they proceed to the final step/stage. The Covenant This step ends with a ceremony called Liga Uavgjort. The ceremony takes a full 24 hours, but the preparation leading up to it varies depending on how elaborate the dragons wish it to be. The specifics for the bare minimum are as follows. The dragons must spend the entire 24 hours in each other's company. During this time they cannot be farther apart than the smallest dragon's wingspan. Liga Uavgjort There are then two Oaths that are performed for Liga Uavgjort. The first is at high noon among an assembly of friends, family, and other relations. Even uninvited Clan members may view the undertakings from the periphery if they so wish. The dragons then exchange spoken Oaths to one another. The pair then asks for the blessings of the Deities upon their union. They begin with the Arcanist in deference to the Clan's allegiance. If one of the pair originally came from a different Flight then they usually proceed to that Deity next. After that each Deity is honored sequentially beginning with whichever one is currently reigning and continuing through the months. The second Oath occurs at midnight with only the dragons making the Oath in attendance. They exchange Oaths a second time. As the ceremony is private the Oaths may be more personal in nature. Each dragon then makes a small cut upon themselves with the ceremonial blade Corlinje and spills a small amount of blood on the earth. Then each dragon carefully removes a scale, feather, or small patch of fur from the other(s). An entire scale or feather is taken and the fur must have the root attached. This is mixed with the blood before it is burnt with the dragons' combined fire. The ashes are then scattered between the air and water while some are left on the earth. Liga Uavgjort may seem a bit lengthy and over involved but there is a symbolism behind each action. The two Oaths are meant to symbolize the dual existence of a relationship that is at once both public and private. The public Oath shows a fearlessness and lack of shame and confidence in the relationship even in the face of possible enemies. The Deities are honored out of respect, but even then the Oath comes first because not even Gods have a place between the Bonding dragons. The private Oath is meant to encapsulate the more personal nature of the relationship. The cut is meant to show a willingness to sacrifice for the relationship. However, it is small because sacrifice should not be truly detrimental to the one giving. Having their partner(s) remove a piece of them demonstrates trust, a willingness to expose vulnerability and trust it will not be taken advantage of. The mixing of the two is a physical representation of their Oaths and its burning seals it into every facet of the world: earth, sea, and sky. Breeding Breeding is often a part of a committed relationship. However, within the Clan it can also have a role entirely separate from a relationship. There are no arranged partnerships in Ira'vighet as that would be directly contrary to its principles.However, if particular genes or even numbers are needed to aid the Clan then an Arranged Nesting may occur. Of course this must be done with the willing consent of both parties. This may even occur with one or multiple members of a Bond to dragons outside of the Bond if all parties consent. Arranged Nesting Once both dragons willingly consent they will create a temporary nest somewhere and have Hatchlings. The two will remain together, with aid if desired, at least until their eggs hatch and the Hatchlings enter their Fledgling period. After the minimum period the Hatchlings may be raised by one or both of their sires depending on their preferences. If one of the sires is Bonded they may assume the care of the Hatchlings alongside their Bonded dragon(s). If neither sire assumes direct care then the Clan will collectively raise the Hatchlings. Rituals Hatchdays/Arrivaldays Normal births hold little significance for Ira'vighet beyond a celebration of existence. There is no additional meaning. The celebrations that exist are for the day an egg is hatched or the day a dragon entered the clan. Either, both, or neither may be celebrated depending on the dragon's preference. Nedsenket This is a ritual performed on dragons that came from unhatched eggs from other Flights or hatched dragons from other Flights. This is done out of necessity as the magicks of the Starfall Isles are hazardous to dragons of other Flights. The ritual carefully infuses traces of Arcane energy into the dragons allowing them to survive on the Isles. The process is done meticulously so it's not painful however it does leave the dragon feeling very fatigued with sporadic bursts of a needles and pins sensation. Some dragons, like the Fae, can trace their species' ancestry back to the Isle and have a high degree of inherent magic. This reduces the side effects of the ritual. After the ritual, dragons obtain a tint of pink in their irises. Navnediem More elaborate ceremonies are held for Navnediem. This is the day a dragon gained their name. As names have far greater significance to the Clan it makes sense that these days are given much more honor than Hatchdays or Arrivaldays. Sjeldiem Iraneth has one Forn Sidr or Old Tradition. She knows not where or when she learned it, perhaps it was said in the whispers of the Woods. This single Forn Sidr ''is ''Sjeldiem. Every year on the day the Clan formally came into being an egg is saturated in the energy of the reigning deity. To honor the Arcanist their home is at a nexus of his Realm, but to honor the time of its Founding the first dragon to be born of Sjeldiem ''honors the Earthshaker. Each year the deity honored will continue in sequence until the Earthshaker rises again. Then it will be fortune and divinity that claims the children of ''Sjeldiem. Children of Sjeldiem These dragons are asked to be blessed by placing their unhatched Arcane egg beneath the Temple of the respective deity. It soaks up the natural energies that saturate the area and if the ritual is successful the egg is transformed into the respective Flight. These eggs are unique because they are still essentially Arcane Dragons with added benefits of a what could be considered a Sub-Flight. They take on the eyes and abilities of this Sub-Flight, but retain the inborn affinities of Arcane dragons. For instance the warping energies of the Starfall Isles do not affect them. Each Child of Sjeldiem ''is expected to become the Ambassador to their respective Flight in addition to a position that reflects their natural duties. The former Ambassadors often become Spiritual Leaders of whatever flight they were the Liaison for. They may also choose to become Exalted and serve the Arcanist instead. Children of ''Sjeldiem ''are some of the most naturally powerful dragons of the Clan. They also hold some of the greatest responsibilities. Even the Matriarch, Iraneth, has fewer official duties. *It is the process of the birth of the Children of ''Sjeldiem that is somewhat elaborate. However, their Navnediem and/or Hatchdays are no fancier than anyone else's. Ild Avgårde Death is accepted as an inevitability and thus is not particularly feared. However, this does not mean that the departed are not mourned. There is an honorable send off for the dead called Ild avgårde. Respective species may perform their own rites otherwise the dragon is burnt to ash and the remnants continue to circle Sornieth. If the dragon, for some reason, cannot be cremated than their closest possessions and/or any remains of the dragon that can be found are cremated instead. Although not enforced dragons that knew the deceased may also choose to burn one of their own possessions. This may be an item of significance to the mourning dragon, have a connection with the deceased dragon or both. The symbolism behind this is that the item will join the departed in their journey across Sornieth. Clan Members Leader * Iraneth (Matriarch) Elders * Malrith (The Wanderer - Sage) * Rhebekath (Honor of a Friend) * Aazkrenruth (Primary Nocturne) * Vedkreinroth (Primary Nocturne) Children of Sjeldiem * Eruvusuth (Child of ''Sjeldiem ''- Healer/Earth) Ambassadors * Eruvusuth (Child of ''Sjeldiem ''- Healer/Earth) * Iizfilrith (Ice) * Jahkiitath (Shadow) * Venfaath (Wind) * Briinqoth (Water) * Faziigolzfilrith (Nature) * Jundruth (Light) * Lema (Lightning) * Solar (Fire) * Peytrath (Arcane) Other Jobs * Ozinveyfilrith (Warrior) * Gavarenth (Warrior) * Vokunzilfrath (Warrior) Other Clan Members * Dusk Titled Exalted Clan Members * Rikahtusuth (Former Earth Ambassador) Etymology A Aah /Ah (as in apple)/ Mercy B Bii /Bē/ Blue Briin /Brĭn/ Ocean C Corlinje /CORE-lĭn-yāy/ Heart Line D Daal /Doll or Dăhl/ Return Demdriik /DEHM-drĭck/ Butterfly Druth /Drŭhth/ Carrier E Eru /Air/ Yearly F Faath /Făhth/ Flood Fandruth /FAHN- drŭhth/ Execute (as in to do something) Faziigolz /Făh-ē-GO/ Emerald Fil /Fĭll/ Solar Forn Sidr /Fore/ /Shēd/ Old Tradition G Gavarenth /GAH-vŭhr-ĕhnth/ Lightning Strike Graag /Grăhg/ Green Gram /Grăhm/ Cloud H I Iiz /Ease/ Ice Ild Avgårde /Illd/ /AHV-guard/ Unleashed Fire or Fire Fly off Ira’vighet /Ear-AH-vĭh-gĕht/ The Eternity of Iraneth Iraneth /EAR-ŭh-nĕth/ The Gentle Dragon J Jah /Jăh/ Shade Jun /Jŭhn/ Light K Kath /Kăhth/ Pride Kest /Kĕhst/ Tempest Kiitath /KEY-tăhth/ Despair Krein /Cryn/ Sun Kren /Crĕhn/ Break L Liga Uavgjort /LEE-găh/ /Ooh-AHV-your/ Binding Tie Lok /Lōwk/ Sky M Malrith /MAL-rĭth/ The Dark Rift N Nahgahdi /Nŭh-GAH-dē/ Necromancer Navnediem /Năhv-NAY-dē-ĕhm/ Name Day Nedsenket /Nĕhd-sĕhn-kĕht/ Immersion Noth /Năhth/ Night O Oth /Ahth/ Orphan Ozinvey /OH-zĭn-vāy/ Ivory P Peilzu /PEE-ĕll-zū/ Swirl Peyt /Pyĕht/ Rose Prakem /PRAH-kĕhm/ Snake Q Qah /Kăh/ Scale Qeth /Kĕhth/ Bone Qoth /Kăhth/ Tomb R Raho /RAH-hō/ Miracle Rath /Răhth/ River Reik /Rē-EHK/ Lightning Rhebekath /Rhĕ-BEH-kăth/ Flight of Rebecca Rith /Rĭth/ Flare Ruth /Rŭhth/ Rage S Shul /Shōwl/ Sun or Sunlight Sil /Sĭll/ Life or Soul Sjeldiem /SHVEL-dē-ĕhm/ Soul Day Sogaal /SO-gŭhl/ Gem Suth /Sŭth/ Breeze Suvulaan /SU-vū-lăhn/ Twilight T U Uth /Uhth/ Command V Ved /Vĕhd/ Black Ven /Vĕhn/ Wind Viim /Vēm/ Shimmer Vith /Vĭth/ Serpent Vokun /Vō-kŭhn/ Shadow Voth /Văhth/ Possessing Vu /Vū/ Dawn Vul /Vŭhl/ Dark Vulon /VOH-lăhn/ Night Vusuth /VU-sŭth/ Order W Wuth /Wŭhth/ Elder X Y Yuvon /YU-văhn/ Gold Z Zilf /Zĭlf/ Silver Zin /Zĭn/ Honor Zuth /Zŭth/ Spear Category:Venerable Lair Category:Clans Category:Arcane